


Enough

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aftermath, Episode: s02e23 Regeneration, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Near Death, Survival, The Borg, cuddles kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: A post episode scene for s02e23 Regeneration. Archer reflects on the encounter with The Borg and nearly losing Malcolm.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed
Kudos: 7
Collections: paigee





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a mailing list 'cuddles' challenge. It's not exactly a cuddles fic. I know, but we purveyors of angst can only write so much fluff before we feel sick to the stomach! 😜

When I close my eyes, I can still hear it. The chilling sound of a human slowly choking to death. It makes me shudder to recall it. Worse than that, it wasn't just any human. It was Malcolm.  
  
We boarded the transport with the stated intention of placing explosive charges and we were so close to achieving that end when the cybernetic alien attacked him. Before I could react, it had him by the throat and had lifted him off his feet.  
  
I couldn't risk a shot at such close range; if I hit Malcolm with the modified charge it would kill him. Besides, they had adapted to our weapons.  
  
I can't remember what I thought. I don't know if I thought anything. I only knew that that _thing_ had Malcolm, and I wasn't going to lose him that way. Not like that.  
  
I'd seen what the nano-technology was doing to phlox. God... the thought of Malcolm being infected... but I can't let my mind go there.  
  
I attacked it, hit it with all my strength. The damn thing didn't even flinch!  
  
Malcolm struggled, his legs jerking reflexively as he fought to break free. I went cold with a rage I have never felt before. I grabbed at some cybernetic component and pulled it lose, I tore at the thing in desperation until it let him go.  
  
\---  
  
Now, I'm waiting for him in my quarters. The crisis is over, the transport destroyed, but it's a hollow victory. We only delayed them. We didn't defeat them. I shake my head and push the thought aside. There's no point in going over and over it. We did the best that we could. I can only hope that in 200 years Earth is better equipped to deal with the threat.  
  
The door chime sounds and I turn to look at the door as I call for him to come in.  
  
He steps through the doorway, alive, vital... Malcolm.  
  
Our eyes meet and he smiles.  
  
"Sir," he says in that diffident way he has.  
  
His tone might be reserved but his eyes speak volumes.  
  
I take a step forward and he moves to meet me. Our bodies come together and our lips meet in a kiss filled with the reaffirmation of our love and our unspoken bond.  
  
When the kiss ends I hold him close and he buries his face against my chest with the whisper of a sigh.  
  
It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave kudos or a comment to let the author know.


End file.
